(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamo-electric drive unit controlled compound system including one dynamo-electric unit, a primary and a secondary dynamo-electric unit, or more than two dynamo-electric units incorporated with an engine or other rotating device, and one or more control units including a centrifugal clutch, one-way transmission mechanism, output clutch, or related transmission mechanism, a manual control interface, a central controller and a storage device to provide a specific control pattern and to execute the operation of specific compound power function 15 by selection among the control units and control of drive control device operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention combines an engine, a primary dynamo-electric unit, and a transmission mechanism to create new functions that are in addition to those created by incorporating an engine with a single dynamo-electric unit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,200 invented by the same inventor as the present application.